My Love, Your Sorrow
by Almost
Summary: Back-stabbed, left behind. Leaving and never looking back was his only option. Though with faith giving him new challenges how will he proceed protecting his own flesh and blood, his beloved secret. SasuNaru & NejiGaara AU/Mpreg/Yaoi/OC


**_My Love, Your Sorrow_**

_Written by **Almost**_

_This story is an AU, it is still in the "Naruto"world, however disregard some things in the manga/anime._

_I wrote this years ago, as you can see I won't be mentioning any spoilers._

_Warnings: Yaoi. If you don't like it, please proceed backwards. Mpreg.  
_

* * *

A beautiful blonde man sat on his bed, facing the open window and he was looking out at the blue, cloud free sky. His blue mesmerizing eyes glistened with pearls of salt and a solemn look graced his godlike features. Long fingers danced above his abdomen and stroke the bulging flesh.

A chilling breeze swept by and licked at the exposed skin. His fingers left his stomach and grasped the fabric of his yukata, pulled the cloth tighter around his lithe frame and sighed.

"Why?" Naruto whispered silently. "Why am I always denied things that I wish for the most…why am I denied the only selfish thing that I've ever wanted?" A tear broke itself away from his dark lashes and trailed slowly down the marked cheek.

* * *

"I'm sorr-" He never had the chance to finish his sentence when the red haired man's eyes pierced him to silence.

"Save it Hyuuga." The Kazekage's voice was laced with venom and underlying hurt. How could he be so foolish to believe that someone like him could be happy? He should have listened to his siblings a long time ago. He mentally scolded himself for such naïve thoughts about true love, something he will never have the pleasure to feel.

The most beautiful breathtakingly green eyes locked with dead lavender. The shorter of the two tried to read what's in the other's eyes, but failed. What he only could see was boredom written all over the brunette's face.

Gaara closed his eyes momentarily, opened them and glared at the Anbu captain.

"I wish you and your fiancé," The Hyuuga may not seem like it, but inwardly he was being torn to pieces.

'_Please, I don't need your well-wishing. Gaara, I love you.' _He struggled with himself, he had to do this! He reminded himself that he had to do this because he promised his father a long time ago that he would save the branch family. His uncle will only agree with his requests if he took Hinata's position as the head of the Hyuuga clan, to do that he had to marry himself into the main family. Meaning, he had to break up his relationship with the sand Nin.

"Didn't you hear what I said Hyuuga?" Emotionless eyes looked up from the ground.

Neji shook his head silently. "I said get out."

"_Out of my life."_ The Kazekage's words were like ice numbing water splashed on his corpse-pale face.

* * *

A rumour travels fast, and before anyone knew it, the whole village talked about the Rokudaime's good fortune. Some praised the lucky lady for being pregnant with the next generation of Uchiha children, the child that would be the beginning of the new Uchiha clan. But some scorned her and called her names, not in the open, never in the open.

Of course not, she was the Hokage's fiancé and had authorities that should be respected. But everyone had an ugly name for the woman behind closed doors. Sakura's own parents didn't want to look at their own daughter in the eye and her friends avoided her like the plague when they had found out what she had done. She may seem to be the luckiest girl in the world right now, but years later she will regret the day she decided to go between her team mates and their building relationship.

Her plan worked and now she was two months along with an Uchiha growing inside of her womb, an expensive ring on her finger and a fiancé that fussed over her 24/7.

Well, the Uchiha didn't fuss over her, more likely the child feeding off of her. To put thoughts inside of Sasuke's head was easier than she taught. He needed a strong child, a powerful heir, but he would not get it from the relationship he had with Naruto. She had the brains and he knew her from childhood, so she was the perfect candidate. So she offered herself. That was all, and the man accepted her requests. He broke up with Uzumaki Naruto and proposed to Sakura on the same day. Let her move into his mansion and let her spend as much as she wanted of his money. People may not say it out load but they preferred their leader to be with the Kyuubi vessel instead of a home wrecking gold-digger.

Sasuke knew that he had to sacrifice his own feelings if he wanted to revive his clan. The raven-haired man felt nothing towards his former team mate; it was like stabbing his own heart and ripping it out of his chest when he broke up with his lover.

Sakura was nothing in comparison to his lovely Naruto. Her eyes weren't as animated and lively as Naruto's, her hair wasn't as silky soft; her skin felt like paper against his skin. The most important thing about his dobe was his pureness; even if the village cursed him he still maintained his loving nature and strong will. Something that he was sure Sakura could never do. The girl was just too weak, even if she was ranked second after Tsunade in medical skills; she was still weak in his eyes.

Naruto was, is and will always be stronger. He didn't know how he managed to do it with a straight face, but he did.

He broke it up with Naruto saying that he had always been thinking of making Sakura his bride. That he had planned this all along. The unshed tears of hurt and betrayal in those azure blue eyes haunts his dreams day in and day out. But he did what he had to do and forced himself to shut out all of his emotions, even if the feeling inside of his heart were eating him from inside out.

He will get the heir and he will eventually fulfil his promise to his deceased parents.

What the Rokudaime Hokage didn't know was that he could get both of what he wanted and more, his love and his clan, if he had stayed with the Kyuubi no Kitsune's container.

* * *

He could feel his sister's warm hand on his shoulder; she wanted him to know that they were always there for him. Gaara surprised his own siblings when he laid his own hand above hers. The warmth seeped through his shirt.

"What will you do with the child?" He blinked slowly, one, two, three, four, five times before he looked at his small family. His green eyes shimmered with crystal clear tears. The look of pain in their brother's eyes made them want to go against Gaara's orders and kill the arrogant bastard.

The Kazekage searched for his abdomen with his free hand and stroked the area soothingly. It was not so clear anymore if his child would be able to survive, but he was already one month along. To do an abortion now would mean that he was going to kill his own kin, his own flesh and blood. Never will he ever want to feel one of his loved ones' red liquid on his hands again.

But the baby had very slim chance of surviving without his spouse's chakra; it needed two chakra sources to support a male pregnancy. Males weren't supposed to be pregnant, but the rules of nature didn't state over those that have, or had have a demon sealed inside of them.

The demon's chakra would have helped the pregnancy but in Gaara's case, it was more difficult than that. Because of Shukaku's absence the baby's other father could have helped him.

Now that Neji was out of the picture, he didn't know what he should do. Right now he was using his chakra to create a womb that the baby could grow in. The baby needs a strong source of chakra it can feed off. Gaara's was huge but not big enough. And if the other sire's chakra can't help it then the baby needed demonic chakra to nurture it.

"Naruto." One single name and the two older siblings understood right away.

* * *

The sun stood at its highest point above the sand covered village. Adults buzzed around with work and duty, children played and learned new things in the kindergarten and the ninja Academy.

Screams filled the silent halls of Sunagakure's main hospital. Nurses ran in and out of the delivery room, they smiled gently at the grim looking people that had been waiting outside, which heaved out sighs of relief at the shrilling sound of a new life.

A pair of light jade eyes looked up at his father. Gaara answered Shin's silent question with a barely visible smile, his jade eyes radiated warmth for the lack of expressions, and a kiss above the infant's temple.

"They made it."

Inside.

"Congratulations my dear, it's a girl, a healthy and beautiful baby girl." Shaking hands reached for the crying bundle of life. Eyes shed tears of joy and sparkled with a new bright shine when he had the tiny creature in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. It was like he could breathe out freely without feeling restrained and he felt so warm inside. Millions of butterflies danced inside of him and his heartbeats were ringing in his ears.

Was this how his friend felt when he had held his newborn for the first time? Did Gaara feel this intense and overdosing love? Naruto felt like his heart would burst any moment now.

"Sh-she is so small," pale lips stretched out and formed a sad smile. Naruto touched the baby's soft tuff of raven hair and traced his daughter's face with a gentle finger. "She looks like him."

Tsunade glanced down at the little child and could do nothing but nod with the blonde man. The aging woman laid a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed affectionately. She felt so tired; her age seems to catch up faster with her nowadays. Her dearest boy didn't deserve this kind of life. He shouldn't have to cry silent tears each night and whisper a traitor's name longingly. He should have been crowned the Rokudaime, not a spoiled and arrogant brat that betrayed his own village, punched a chidori through his friend's chest and left for power. The same asshole that held her adoptive son's heart and plunged a kunai through it.

A village filled with blind people that still have a grudge on him because of what happened 18 years ago. They didn't see him as the true hero he was, only saw the demon that is being held back by him. And by that, they didn't want him as their leader.

No, Naruto deserved so much more than this; he was the light itself, the real legacy of Konoha.

The Godaime Hokage saw the blonde beauty as something surreal, someone that was too pure to be tainted by a single human being. He was everything but yet, he had nothing.

"I'm sorry Naruto, so sorry." Tears gathered in her eyes and she let them fall. Naruto looked up at the person he considered his own mother and gave her a sincere smile, a smile that reached his eyes. "Don't be baa-chan. At least I still have you guys by my side. That's all I'll ever need."

Those words broker her down completely, and the woman sobbed harder while holding onto the blond man's shoulder. The baby in Naruto's arms squirmed at the shaking motion and opened her big eyes. Summer skies clashed with each other and Naruto's heart melted for his daughter, his everything. His daughter will never have to feel what he felt when he was younger. She will have him and so much more, she will be loved. Cherished, wanted and he was going to protect her with his life.

'_Sasuke… you may have my heart for eternity; I will never love anyone like I loved you. I gave up my dreams for you, even my biggest dream for you. I gave my first everything to you, but our firstborn will be the start of something you will never have.'_ He was going to start a new life here in Suna, a life without people backstabbing him, with words or actions, a life with his precious people.

* * *

Lean long legs moved graciously above the water. Hips swayed with the silent tune of the wind and her chest rocked with her movements. Lithe but strong arms were raised to the dark moonlit sky, while enchanting diamond blue eyes sparkled under long dark lashes. She loved this, this feeling of freedom. Out here, at the brink of raw desert and lush green forest, standing on the water of the small pond in the middle of nothing, she could feel herself at peace.

She cherished the times she could spend outside the village's walls, she wasn't caged in there or anything like that, but being outside with a mask covering her face wasn't the same as having the wind's harsh tug against her skin.

They couldn't be more than careful; she knew that Shin and she was not the same as everybody else.

They had something that people wanted, not only that. They were also a secret, an S-class secret that shouldn't be revealed to the elders in Konoha or any other Shinobi village.

Because of whom their sires were the two of them have been overprotected since childhood. One single wrong emotion could trig her toddler-self's chakra to blare and cause destruction, massive destruction. Their amount of chakra has always been a problem every since birth.

It was a time that other people couldn't touch them because of a layer of demonic chakra leaking out from their pores. Only their sires could touch them, but that was enough for the two children.

Sora and Shin has been through pain worse than death itself, because of their enormous chakra in their tiny little bodies. No other pain can match the one of being burned to crisp from the inside, starting with their lungs, that breathed fire hotter than the sun for Sora and coughing up blood for Shin, and the pain went later out to all of their organs. Destroying the last strength they had left and made them lay on the bed of death for weeks. Five year-olds shouldn't be sleeping in a white hospital bed and wait for the Shinigami to take them.

Shin was released weeks before she even could stand on her chubby baby legs. She had it much worse than the male and was glad that it was like that. Shin was too precious for her to loose, it was better that she got his pain and not the other way around. She will bear with it until her time ends.

Suddenly a flare of chakra sparkled in her mind. It tickled her but yet something was off.

Abruptly all her movements stopped and the half naked girl directed her beautiful eyes solely on the person before her. Her rose dusted lips twitched into a smirk and her eyes gleamed with hidden passion.

The male stepped forward, he raised one dark brow at her clothes in a heap on the forest floor, and he gave the magnificent beauty a lusty smirk and let the moonlight cascade over his handsome features.

"Took you long enough to come," She said while gliding slowly to her desire.

He shed his clothes slowly. First the white vest, he took off his painted porcelain mask and then he peeled off his gloves, and continues with untying the black material of his forehead protector. It slipped from his finger and landed on the ground with a clink, the moon caught its reflection and the sand symbol graved in the centre of it shone.

"Just got back from a mission," He was standing before her in all of his glory, and he could easily make out the young woman's delicate features. Eyes that could put endless blue skies to shame glinted with silent amusement. He saw them. "What?" Annoyed he asked his friend.

Jade eyes with the hint of lavender twirling inside glared at the raven-haired beauty. The pulse behind his temples quickened, alerting him of his bloodline limit. He wanted to activate it, wanted it badly so he could capture this moment, but he held back the urge. Sora didn't like it when he used 'their eyes' if not the situation is dire and those 'eyes' were their last support.

Sora laughed at the twitching vein on her best friend's forehead, thinking that it was caused due of his irritation, and drew closer so she could stand on his toes. Her arms snaked around his neck and their breath mingled together. Shin's hands fleeted above the surface of her creamy skin.

"Welcome home, bastard." With that, she sealed their lips in a sweet but lasting kiss.

They weren't going to waste their time. Death could be knocking on their door anytime soon, all of this just because they had been sired by jinchuurikis.

* * *

The tension in the room was more overwhelming than what the Anbu guards could take. Sweat soaked their uniform, even if the air around them was cool, they couldn't help feeling very small and overbearingly hot. The two of them were positioned near the big doors of their Kazekage's office, behind the desk sat their beloved Kazekage, as gorgeous as a living doll, and next to him stood an equally beautiful blond nymph. The nymph that decided to grace his presence here in Suna and stay with them was also giving the village another promising and powerful shinobi.

Although the two of them together would make mountains crumble, it wasn't their killer intent that was leaking like blood from a deep gash. No, it was the other two occupants of the room, one hot-headed raven haired goddess and the other a stoic dark crimson haired Adonis.

The girl had the bluest and iciest eyes you will ever see on a person, diamond like. Long raven hair, which sometimes shone blue when touched by the sun's rays, reached her lower back with bangs framing her heart shaped face. A lean, lithe but strong frame that made men swoon and even women couldn't help but to appreciate this radiant being. Even if Uzumaki Sora's face was set in a scary frown, she was still so similar and very beautiful as her sire, Uzumaki Naruto.

Her companion since birth was a tall and handsome man. He was quite popular with his silent and uncaring nature, yet he was still very polite. If people didn't know that he was of Sabaku blood, they would have assumed him to be related to one of Konoha's biggest clans, more specifically the Hyuuga clan. With his long dark crimson hair in a braid and his pupil less eyes, not to talk about the similarity between him and the clan's head, Shin and Hyuuga Neji could have been mistaken as twins. But when they sees his eyes, only one person would come to mind when people saw Sabaku no Shin's harsh jade eyes. That person would be the Godaime Kazekage of the Sand, Sabaku no Gaara.

What a pack of beautiful people in one room, but this sort of beauty was as deadly as a cobra.

Two jinchuuriki, one that no longer has the demon's spirit and one that had merged and been given the power of a demon. And their offspring was as deadly as both. Suna was very lucky indeed the day their leader welcomed Uzumaki as one of their village own citizen. They didn't have to worry about being attacked by neither one of them. Because the people of Suna knows that their leader and his friend is more than loyal towards their village.

Well, even if they all were very loyal, it didn't mean that some of them couldn't scare the shit out of most people with their temper.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE COMING? WHY ARE THEY COMING?" Plump pink lips snarled at her sire and his companion. Why? Because the bastard beside her didn't even utter a single word – didn't even utter a single sound to disagree with this absurd thing.

"You!" She said while pointing at her friend/rival/adopted brother/team mate/lover, yeah he meant a lot to her.

"Say something god damn it!" Shin was now the centre of attention; he sighed in defeat and nodded with his female friend.

"I have to agree with her, father. Why couldn't they just have sent a peace document like they have done the last fifteen years? Wouldn't it be safer and time saving for the both parts?" His eyes never left his father's. And when something flickered inside of those doll-like orbs he knew why. Trying to read or even see an expression in the older man's eyes was like trying to understand a brick wall. Impossible. But if it were him or Naruto, than they would know almost immediately what's going on inside that head of his.

"They know… they know don't they?" Shin whispered murderously. His blood was boiling and he could feel the veins around his eyes becoming more prominent.

Sora didn't understand what Shin was talking about, and was about to open her mouth again to yell at this unfairness, but what stopped her was not her friend's dark aura. It's wasn't the crest fallen look the Kazekage seemed to have in his eyes. It was the unshed tears in her sire's eyes that stopped her rambling.

"Father?" She took small calculative steps towards him.

Naruto shook his head and willed his tears away. _'I'm so sorry Sora…'_ He engulfed her in one of his loving hugs and held tight onto her. Her raven locks tickled his nose and he inhaled his daughter's sweet aroma.

"I'm sorry my sky," Naruto felt her warm breath on his neck and her silent question was also heard by the rest of the people in the silent room. "But why now, father?" Her blue eyes looked into his and he could only hold her against him.

"Someone leaked out… or someone saw us with either of you two outside of the village." Their gazes shifted to Shin. The youth slumped down in the chair behind him and met his father's eyes.

"But what I don't understand is how someone could have done that. We have been extra cautious. My hunter team doesn't even know how I look like and Sora's been to Water country and back without even stirring anything suspicious. Sora and I haven't revealed our faces to the outside of Suna's walls… except," His jade eyes widened and he looked up at Sora's dawning face.

"We've been caught while we," Before the teen could finish his sentence, Sora flared up with anger and slammed her fists on the desk, shocking her parent and guardian, she stopped whatever would have been said from her lover.

"No! I didn't sense anything at that time or anytime before that!" Her angry scream could be heard outside of the sound proof room. Gaara and Naruto exchanged a silent message between one another. The secretary outside almost jumped up from her chair of fright and the guards inside cringed. The two of them looked up at their leader and with a nod from the redhead, they silently left the room.

Gaara removed his Kazekage hat and shrugged off his robes, leaving only a black body hugging long-sleeve mesh shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. He raked his fingers through his luscious hair and breathed out slowly.

"Seems like you two have something to tell us." His voice was hard and stern, showing that it was a compulsory to answer it right.

Sora left the desk to stand beside Shin's chair. Her eyes lowered to the floor. Naruto did the same with Gaara's, and the blonde waited anxiously for his daughter's answer.

"Sora, Shin, what is the meaning of this?"

The two of them looked at each other and swallowed the lump forming in their throats. How were they going to break this out to their lovely parents? They knew that neither Naruto nor Gaara would take this lightly. Those two wasn't so keen about sex before marriage, their former relationship explains why they didn't. The jinchuurikis just wants to make sure that their own children won't be feeling the same thing that they did. They never want to see them broken.

And the worst part was that they did 'those' things outside of Sunagakure's walls.

"It's just that…" Sora started off, but Shin stopped her by grabbing her hand and entangled their fingers together. Shin's thumb started to draw invisible circles on his friend's tender skin and Sora did the same with her own. His piercing eyes locked with his sires and with a calm, collected voice, started to explain the situation to their parents.

"We've been going outside the village on our own, for some private time." Gaara's non-existed brow raised, but he didn't stop the youth. "Our location was and is always near the border of desert and forest. We just thought that people won't be searching for missing-nins there, 'cuz it's a dead man's area. Wild animals lure there but they never dare to approach us so we thought it was a safe place."

Gaara looked everything but pleased about this shared information.

"And what precisely were you two up to?" Naruto touched the redhead's shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Please Sora, Shin." His blue eyes looked at them. "Tell us. We're your parents. You must understand that wandering around outside of Suna is dangerous for you two. I'm not overlooking the fact that you both are the village's most skilled shinobis, but it is a high risk that one of you can be discovered if you do something like that."

Naruto looked deeply into is daughter's diamonds. "And you have been found out, by Konoha nins no less."

* * *

**_It may take some time before the next chapter is out, however I promise you this fiction will not be dragged out. _**

**_Thank you for taking your time to read my story, it's always a pleasure to know that people appreciate what you write._**

**_Feel free to give me any suggestions or maybe speculations that you may have. _**

**_/ xxxxx_**


End file.
